


Yo cumplí con mi deber

by Joan_of_Arc



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Reto del foro Alas Negras Palabras Negras
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joan_of_Arc/pseuds/Joan_of_Arc
Summary: Acaba de ver a los caminantes blancos. Una amenaza inesperada acecha al reino. Él debe cumplir con su deber. Debe avisar sobre el peligro que se avecina.(Desafío: "La Muerte es tan definitiva" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.")





	Yo cumplí con mi deber

**_ Yo cumplí con mi deber.  _ **

**__ **

**_Resumen: Acaba de ver a los caminantes blancos. Una amenaza inesperada acecha al reino. Él debe cumplir con su deber. Debe avisar sobre el peligro que se avecina._ **

****

"Esta historia participa en el reto 89 'La muerte es tan... definitiva' del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras."

 

 ...............................

 

_Los vi … vi los caminantes blancos … los vi … vi los caminantes blancos …_

 

Su mente no cesaba de repetir esa frase una y otra vez. Sus labios se abrían y cerraban solos y entre las bocanadas de aire caliente que salían de su boca formando una nube de humo frente a su cara cuando se juntaban con el frío del espeso bosque, la frase quedaba  como suspendida en el aire.

 

_Los vi … vi los caminantes blancos … los vi … vi los caminantes blancos …_

 

El mundo debía saberlo. Él debía informar. Era su deber. Hacía ya unos años que había hecho esos votos; había jurado proteger al reino y al pueblo de estas mismas criaturas fantásticas. Es sólo que hasta ahora estas criaturas eran justamente eso: fantásticas. Eran monstruos salidos de las fantasías de viejos borrachos, de viejas tatas queriendo asustar a los niños, de las pesadillas de esos niños que se portan mal. Esos niños como él mismo había sido. Recordaba a su abuela contándole historias de terror sobre muertos vivientes, criaturas que mataban con el mero hecho de respirar el mismo aire que uno, sobre un destino cruel como el de deambular el frío bosque del norte por toda la eternidad sin jamás poder descansar. Pero eran solo cuentos. ¿Verdad?

 

_Los vi … vi los caminantes blancos … los vi … vi los caminantes blancos …_

 

No, no eran solo cuentos. Él los había visto. Había visto los cuerpos mutilados de hombres, mujeres y niños tirados, desperdigados por el bosque. Había visto a sus dos compañeros de la Guardia caer en manos de estos monstruos. Había visto como un solo golpe de esa espada azul reluciente había separado la cabeza del cuello de uno de sus compañeros y había visto el terror puro reflejado en la cara de su otro compañero antes de ser ultimado por esta criatura.

 

_Los vi … vi los caminantes blancos … los vi … vi los caminantes blancos …_

 

No son hombres. No tienen cara. No tienen alma. Son blancos, más que blancos. Ya son casi azules de tan blancos que son. Fríos. Muy fríos. El bosque mas allá del Muro es frío, pero ahora es peor. Se le dificultaba la respiración. Era como meter la cabeza en un cubo de hielo e intentar respirar. Ya no sentía sus piernas y sus manos estaban entumecidas. Pero debía seguir adelante. Debía volver. Debía escapar. Debía avisar al reino del peligro que se acercaba.

 

Corrió y corrió hasta que sus piernas colapsaron. Se levantó y corrió más. Corría, jadeaba, lloraba, temblaba. Pero debía seguir.

 

Finalmente a lo lejos divisó un jinete. Pensó que sus cansados ojos le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Ajustó la vista y respiró profundo: era realmente un jinete. Intentó hacerle señas para que se acercara, y con el último esfuerzo de sus piernas se acercó al camino.

 

_Los vi … vi los caminantes blancos … los vi … vi los caminantes blancos …_

 

“¿Eres de la Guardia?” le preguntó el jinete acercando su caballo.

Él ya no tenía fuerzas ni para responder. Sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza.

“¿Has desertado?” prosiguió el jinete.

Él solo pudo asentir de vuelta. Sus fuerzas lo estaban abandonando.

“Te llevaré con Lord Stark. Él es el Guardián del Norte, dejemos que él se encargue.”

 

¡Sí! Lord Stark, él me escuchará. Él sabrá que hacer. Le contaré todo lo que vi.

 

_Los vi … vi los caminantes blancos … los vi … vi los caminantes blancos …_

 

El jinete lo hizo caminar junto a su caballo y lo llevó con otros compañeros que estaban cerca. Luego entre todos lo llevaron hacia un claro en el bosque. Mandaron a un  muchacho a buscar a Lord Stark a su castillo y él se tomó el tiempo de mirar a su alrededor. Le llamó la atención ver a los jinetes con semblante serio. ¿Por qué estarían tan preocupados si todavía no les había contado sobre los caminantes blancos? Luego miró hacia el costado y entendió.

 

Se le vino el alma al piso: un bloque de ejecución. Mas que un bloque era un tronco, pero tenía la forma indicada; estaba hundido en el medio con la medida justa para apoyar su cabeza. Las manchas de rojo oscuro que pintaban el tronco no dejaban lugar a dudas sobre su propósito.

 

Un desertor. En eso se había convertido para esta gente, en un simple desertor. Y tenían razón. Él había hecho un juramento de por vida. Su vida pertenecía a la Guardia. Al abandonar, por más justificado que haya sido, estaba renunciando a su vida.

 

“Los vi … vi los caminantes blancos … los vi … vi los caminantes blancos …” él seguía murmurando para quien lo quisiera escuchar. Debía advertirles. Era su deber. Estos hombres debían saber. Lord Stark debía saber.

 

Los hombres cuchicheaban entre sí y él se preguntaba si estarían debatiendo sobre lo que él les estaba diciendo. De repente los hombres dejaron sus conversaciones e hicieron un saludo respetuoso. Lord Stark había llegado y había traído a sus hijos. Quizás esto era beneficioso. Cuanto más gente escuche su advertencia mejor. Sus hijos le dirán a su madre, sus hermanas, su tata, su maestre y estos a su vez le dirán a más gente.

 

Pero la mirada que recibió de Lord Stark y su comitiva no era la que él esperaba. Lo miraban como a un delincuente. Como a un desertor.

 

“Yo se que quebranté mi juramento. Yo se que soy un desertor. Debí haber vuelto al Muro. Pero yo se lo que vi. Vi a los caminantes blancos” le confesó a Lord Stark esperando que éste lo felicitara por haber corrido tantos riesgos y haberlos alertado, que le hiciera más preguntas, que le asegurara que él se haría cargo, que el reino estaría a salvo. Per no fue así.

 

“Por la autoridad del Rey Robert Baratheon, yo, Lord Eddard Stark de Winterfell, Guardián del Norte, te sentencio a muerte.” Lord Stark desenvainó su poderosa espada y él sintió como los soldados lo tomaban por la espalda y lo hacían arrodillar apoyando su cabeza en el tronco.

 

“Por favor. Díganle a mi familia que no soy un cobarde. Que serví a la Guardia hasta el final. Los vi … vi los caminantes blancos … los vi … vi los caminantes blancos …”

 

Por el rabillo de sus ojos vio como Lord Stark levantaba su gran espada. _Yo he cumplido con mi deber, yo les advertí. Tengo confianza en Lord Stark. Él hará caso a mi advertencia. Gracias a mi el mundo estará preparado para esta amenaza que se les viene encima. Y yo seré el héroe. Espero que mi familia se entere. Mi madre estará muy orgullosa. … Pero nunca le dije a Lord Stark cuál era mi nombre,_ fue el último pensamiento que pasó por su cabeza antes de escuchar a la espada bajar a toda velocidad.

 

FIN


End file.
